marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Costumes
Each character has an alternate costume. It only effects on visual appearance and doesn't alter the gameplay. Also every alternate costume has a history and/or relevance to Marvel and/or Capcom. Marvel Wolverine *''X-Force'' suit *Brown and Yellow suit [Classic Wolverine] *''Age of Apocalypse'' suit [Weapon X] Iron Man *''Mark I'' armor *''Stealth Mark II'' armor *''Silver Centurion Mark VII'' armor *Iron Patriot (DLC) Hulk *Gray Hulk *Teal Skin with Brown pants vs. Capcom 2 alternate *Red Hulk [Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross] Deadpool *''X-Men'' suit [Weapon X: Days of Future Now] *''X-Force'' suit *''Weapon X'' suit Captain America *''Red Guardian'' suit *Green suit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ''alternate] *''Punisher suit [The Punisher after Civil War] Doctor Doom *Dark Blue cloak with Gray tunic [Doom 2099] *Black cloak and tunic [Old Man Logan] *Red cloak with Black tunic and Black armor [Doom 2099 and Dark Reign] Super-Skrull *Orange/Gray suit, Gray skin [Rl'nnd] *Red/Black suit, Default Green skin Original *Ultimate Super-Skrull Thor *White and Silver suit, Gold accents [Thor Girl] *Blue and White suit, Red and Gold accents and Black hair Original *Black suit, Gold accents, Tan skin [Beta Ray Bill] *Classic Thor (DLC) Dormammu *Red armor with Gold belt *Purple and Red armor with Gold belt [Classic Dormammu] *Green and Yellow armor with Blue head flame [Strange Tales] X-23 *Violet top, White pants, Tan skin [Captain Universe/X-23] *Gold top, Gold/Black pants [New X-Men] *Black/White Striped top, Black pants [X-23 #1] Spider-Man *''Symbiote'' suit *''Iron Spider'' armor *''Big Time'' suit Magneto *Purple / Red reversed suit [Mutant X] *Ultimate Magneto *Cyan and Black suit and Red Cape [Yipes' MVC2's Mag-F***in'-Neto] M.O.D.O.K. *Silver body [Tales of Suspense] *''M.O.D.A.M.'' *Gray skin and Red eyes [Super-Villain Team-Up: M.O.D.O.K.'s 11] She-Hulk *Red hair, lipstick and Fantastic Four ''suit with White gloves and Olive Green skin [Lyra (Frightful Four)] *Ultimate She-Hulk [''Ultimate Betty Ross] *Red She-Hulk [Betty Ross] Shuma-Gorath *Pink body with Green eye [Marvel Premiere] *Blue body with Green eye [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Chrome body with Black eye Original Storm *White outfit [X-Men Vol.2] *Red outfit [Xtreme X-Men] *Black outfit with Red accents [Xtreme X-Men] Phoenix *White outfit [Phoenix: Endsong] *Black outfit [New X-Men] *Blue outfit [X-Men Vol.2 and X-Men Forever] Taskmaster *Orange cape and shield and Dark Blue outfit [Classic Taskmaster] *Orange cape and suit with Red and Black shield [Frightful Four] *Blue cape and suit with Blue and White shield [UDON's Taskmaster] Sentinel *Black Sentinel [X-Men: Legacy] *Yellow and Blue Sentinel [Yipes' MVC2's Da Mango Sentinel] *Red and Purple Sentinel [Classic Sentinel and X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse] Thor-noscale.jpg Skrull-noscale.jpg Deadpool-noscale.jpg Doom-noscale.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118054423676-000.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118054331585-000.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118054444269-000.jpg Mvc3modoks.jpg Mvc3caps.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118053952987-000.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 Wolverine.png Mvc3 spiderman variants.png Marvel vs Capcom 3 She-Hulk.png Hulk-620x.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 Iron man.png Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto.png Med SENTINEL0046-00000 bmp jpgcopy 1280x720.jpg Mangosentinel.jpg 532118 full.jpg 'Capcom' Ryu *Black outfit with White headband and Yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 8] *Red outfit with Black Headband and Black gloves [Street Fighter II Alternate] *Blue outfit with Yellow Headband and Yellow gloves [Street Fighter Alpha Alternate] *Street Fighter Costume (DLC) Morrigan Aensland *Blonde hair with Black and Orange outfit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Dark Purple hair with Pink outfit [Capcom vs. SNK alternate] *White hair with Red and Green outfit Chris Redfield *Blue B.S.A.A. uniform [S.T.A.R.S. ''color scheme] *Blonde hair with White ''B.S.A.A. uniform and Black pants and Tan skin [Resident Evil 5 Safari ''color scheme] *Black and White ''B.S.A.A. uniform with White hair and Pale skin [Leon Kennedy color scheme] *S.T.A.R.S. Uniform Evil 1 costume (DLC) Dante *Black coat with Tan skin and Blonde hair [Trish ''color scheme] *Black coat and Gray camoflage pants [''Devil May Cry 2's Diesel color scheme] *White coat and Dark Gray pants with Light Blue hair and Red eyes [Breath of Fire's Ryu color scheme] *Sparda Human Form May Cry 3 (DLC) Felicia *Blonde hair with Tan skin [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Black hair with Red fur [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Pink hair with Black fur Chun-Li *Red outfit with Black hair [Classic Street Fighter color] *Black outfit with Black boots, Black stockings, Red accents [Street Fighter III Color 12 and Street Fighter IV Color 10] *Baby Blue outfit with White stockings and Baby Blue boots [Street Fighter III Color 11] Trish *Red top and forearm sleeves, Dark Brown pants, Black boots, Pale skin and Silver hair [Dante ''color scheme] *Blue outfit, White boots [''Fantastic Four's Invisible Woman color scheme] *White outfit, Black forearm sleeves and boots, Tan skin, Silver Hair [Devil May Cry 4's Gloria ''color scheme] Amaterasu *Dark Gray fur [''Gi color scheme] *Dark Brown fur [Hayabusa color scheme] *Light Brown fur [Jin color scheme] Viewtiful Joe *Blue suit with Green eyes and visor [Blue Jr. ''color scheme] *Dark Purple suit with Purple eyes and Black visor [''Blade Master Alastor color scheme] *White suit with Pink eyes and visor [Jet Black (with Rainbow Oscars) color scheme] Tron Bonne *''Roll Caskett'' color scheme and Red Gustaff *Black and Yellow outfit and Black Gustaff [The Misadventures of Tron Bonne "Stylish" Gustaff ''color scheme] *Beige outfit with Orange hair and Servbot color scheme Gustaff Albert Wesker *White suit with Tan skin *Light Blue coat and Dark Blue suit with White hair and Tan skin May Cry 3's Vergil ''color scheme *Dark Red coat and White suit with Light Brown hair Sir Arthur *Blue armor [''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins color scheme] *Green armor [Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] *Gold armor [Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] Nathan Rad Spencer *Red tanktop with Brown pants and Red hair *Orange tanktop and pants with Black hair and boots [Bionic Commando Re-Armed P2 color scheme] *White tanktop with Dark Green pants [Mercs' Thomas Clarke color scheme] Zero *''Mega Man X'' color scheme *''Axl color scheme *''Bass ''color scheme Jill Valentine *Red Jumpsuit with Orange hair [''Resident Evil Movie's Alice color scheme] *Green Jumpsuit *Silver Jumpsuit Crimson Viper *Brown hair, Black top, Yellow tie, White pants, Black gloves [El Fuerte color scheme] *Yellow hair, Yellow/Black top, Red tie, Yellow pants, Black gloves [Rufus color scheme] *Black hair, White/Blue top, White tie, White pants, White gloves [Abel color scheme] Mike Haggar *Tan skin and Camoflage pants *Grey hair, Pale skin, Beige pants [Old Haggar] *Black pants Akuma *Purple outfit and Black beads with Orange hair and Gray skin *Dark Green outfit and Black beads with Yellow hair *Oni Akuma [Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition] Hsien-Ko *Red and Black outfit with White skin and Black Hair [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Yellow and Blue outfit [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Blue and Black outfit Ame-noscale.jpg Tron-noscale.jpg Trish-noscale.jpg Dante-noscale.jpg Chunli-noscale.jpg Felicia-noscale.jpg Nathan-noscale.jpg Chris-noscale.jpg Viewtiful-noscale.jpg Zero-noscale.jpg Viper-noscale.jpg Arthur-noscale.jpg Ryu-noscale.jpg Wesker Costumes.jpg Med HSIEN-KO0048-00000 bmp jpgcopy 1280x720.jpg 532116 full.jpg 15 dlcpics09.jpg 15 dlcpics32.jpg 15 dlcpics29.jpg Category:MvC3